videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy Racing
Final Fantasy Racing is a game for the PlayStation 4 in which features Final Fantasy characters racing in fan favorite locations. Characters *Needs to be named **Needs to be named and can be customised Starter #Warrior* (I) #Firon (II) #Luneth (III) #Cecil (IV) #Bartz (V) #Terra (VI) #Cloud (VII) #Squall (VIII) #Zidane (IX) #Tidus (X) #Hume** (XI) #Vaan (XII) #Lightning (XIII) #Hyur** (XIV) #Noctis (XV) Unlockable #Thief (I) #White Mage (I) #Black Mage (I) #Maria (II) #Guy (II) #Leon (II) #Arc (III) #Refia (III) #Ingus (III) #Rydia (IV) #Kain (IV) #Rosa (IV) #Lenna (V) #Galuf (V) #Faris (V) #Locke (VI) #Edgar (VI) #Celes (VI) #Barret (VII) #Aerith (VII) #Tifa (VII) #Rinoa (VIII) #Quistis (VIII) #Zell (VIII) #Garnet (IX) #Vivi (IX) #Eiko (IX) #Yuna (X) #Auron (X) #Rikku (X) #Galka** (XI) #Mithra** (XI) #Elvaan** (XI) #Penelo (XII) #Bathier (XII) #Ashe (XII) #Snow (XIII) #Sazh (XIII) #Fang (XIII) #Roegadyn** (XIV) #Miqo'te** (XIV) #Elezen** (XIV) #Ignis (XV) #Gladiolus (XV) #Prompto (XV) Bosses #Garland (I) #Emperor of Palamecia (II) #Dark Cloud (III) #Zemus (IV) #Exdeath (V) #Kefka (VI) #Sephiroth (VII) #Ultimecia (VIII) #Kuja (IX) #Seymour (X) #Shadow Lord (XI) #Vayne(XII) #Barthandelus (XIII) #Gaius (XIV) #Idola (XV) DLC Characters #Monk* (I) #Red Mage* (I) #Minwu (II) #Rosa (IV) #Sabin (VI) #Cyan (VI) #Setzer (VI) #Shadow (VI) #Cid (VII) #Yuffie (VII) #Vincent (VII) #Cait Sith (VII) #Selphie (VIII) #Irvine (VIII) #Freya (IX) #Adelbert (IX) #Quina (IX) #Amarant (IX) #Lulu (X) #Wakka (X) #Kimahri (X) #Tarutaru** (XI) #Fran (XII) #Basch (XII) #Larsa (XII) #Vossler (XII) #Hope (XIII) #Vanille (XIII) #Gadot (XIII) #Lebreau (XIII) #Serah (XIII-2) #Noel (XIII-2) #Caius (XIII-2) #Yuel (XIII-2) Races Shiva Cup #Cornelia (I) #Hanging Edge (XIII) #Chocobo Woods (III) #Rabanastre (XII) #Duscae (XV) #Narshe (VI) #Luca (X) #Midgar Sector 1 (VII) Ifrit Cup #Palamecia Desert (II) #Dwarven Castle (IV) #Nepto Temple (III) #''TBA XV Location'' #The Black Shroud (XIV) #''TBA'' #Wind Shrine (V) #''TBA'' Leviathan Cup #Vile Peaks (XIII) #Mysidia (II) #Phantom Train (VI) #''TBA'' #Ship Graveyard (V) #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #Dreadnought Leviathan (XII) Odin Cup #Archylte Steppe (XIII) #''TBA XV Location'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #Ancient Waterway (IV) #''TBA'' Carbuncle Cup #Golmore Jungle #''TBA'' #La Noscea #''TBA'' #Doma Castle #''TBA'' #Zanrkand Ruins #Castle Exdeath Alexander Cup #Mirage Tower (I) #''TBA'' #Dragon Spires (III) #Thanalan (XIV) #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #Interdimensional Rift (V) Bahamut Cup #World of Darkness (III) #Mount Ordeals (IV) #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #Ultemecia Castle (VIII) #Sky Fortress Bahamut (XII) Titan Cup #Choas Shrine (I) #Crystal World (IX) #Orphan's Cradle (XIII) #''TBA XV Location'' #Lunar Subterrane (IV) #Inside Sin (X) #Kefka's Tower (VI) #Planet's Core (VII) DLC Races Hacatoncheir Cup #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #Garamsythe Waterway (XII) #Acedmeia 4XX AF (XIII-2) #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' Kajuta Cup #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' Orion Cup #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' Atomos Cup #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' Bismark Cup #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #Sulya Springs (XIII) #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' Eden Cup #Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (XII) #Eden (XIII) #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' Trivia Category:Games Category:Poseidon133 Category:Final Fantasy Category:Racing Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Square Enix Category:PlayStation 4